


If You Look In The Mirror

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: With A Side of Frerard [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, BDSM Scene, Curiosity, Jealousy, M/M, Popularity, Understanding, scene queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”We do have one problem though, we only have one name.”</p><p>Gerard looked at his mommy and then smiled.</p><p>”So name one Michael and the udder one James!”</p><p>Gerard was proud he thought about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tale of two Mikeys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So recently there has been a lot of Twin!Frank stories up. I'm not sure if I started an interest with **Nekopara** , but for whatever reason, they have been popping up. Now I know there are quite a few double!Gerard stories, hell I wrote one with **Wing Ding Heart** , and of course the alWays amazing "In The Music of Time" with Four Gerard's and one Frank. Highly recommend that one. ^-^
> 
> So anyWay, this made the cogs in my head turn and I said, hey what about Twin!Mikeys? Once that happen the ideas started flowing and here you have the fruits of my labor. The first chapter of **If You Look In The Mirror**! ^-^
> 
> Meet Gerard Way's little brothers; Michael James and James Michael. 
> 
> Fic title taken from The End ~ My Chemical Romance
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard bounced out of his seat as soon as he heard the front door open. His grandmother laughed as he ran out of the rooAm to see his mommy and find out how his little brother was doing inside her tummy. When he got there he saw that mommy and daddy were a little upset.

”What’s wong?”

Donna sat on the sofa and Gerard scrambled up and hugged her.

”Is my little brodder okay?”

”Yes sweetie except you are not having a little brother anymore.”

”What do you mean darling?”

Gerard’s grandmother came in and sat down next to his mommy.

”We are having twins.”

Gerard’s daddy sounded tired when he said this.

”Donald.”

”We can’t afford two, let alone three! I just don’t make enough, and Donna can’t work and take care of the kids and…”

Gerard was scared now. Daddy didn’t want his… brothers.

”Don, stop, you’re scaring little Gee. Come here baby.”

Gerard crawled into the comfort and safety of his grandmother’s arms. He stuck his thumb in his mouth.

”What are we gonna do?”

”I can help out till Donna can go back to work, you know that.”

”Elena…”

”Don’t Elena me, now shush and go hug your son.”

Donald came around and Gerard cowered away a bit.

”I'm sorry Gee, of course I want you and your little brothers, grown ups just sometimes say silly things when they are worried.”

”Weally?”

”Yes.”

Gerard reached out and hugged his dad.

”We do have one problem though, we only have one name.”

Gerard looked at his mommy and then smiled.

”So name one Michael and the udder one James!”

Gerard was proud he thought about that.

”I suppose we could just reverse the names.”

”That sounds like a splendid idea, good job Gee!”

Gerard beamed with pride. He was going to be a big brother twice! He could not wait to meet Michael James and James Michael.

_***Time Stamp: Sixteen Years Later***_

”Mikey you little shit, did you take my fucking hair spray again!?”

Gerard stormed down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. Sure enough there was his little brother on his knees looking into what he called his shoe mirror and spraying his hair.

”I need that for my project!”

”Geeze Gee, I just borrowed it.”

Mikey tossed the can back to Gerard who shook it.

”You practically used the whole fucking thing!”

"Gerard, language!”

”But Ma! Mikey went in my room again and…”

Gerard stalked out of the hallway to appeal with his mother about his outburst. Mikey smirked and checked his hair again.

”It’s show time.”

*

*

*

”THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING OUT TO SEE US! WE ARE PENCEY PREP AND THIS IS, P.S. DON’T WRITE!”

Mikey threw himself around the pit as the band played one of the crowd favorites. He felt the bodies sweating and sliding against him. He loved being in the middle of it all. When the song was over he made his way over to the bar and ordered a beer. As he drank it he felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Great show Frankie.”

”Thanks Mikey.”

Frank held up his hand and pointed to the beer in Mikey’s hand. The bartender went and grabbed one for him.

”So, which one you going for tonight?”

Frank smirked and Mikey knew that it was more than one.

”None man.”

”What? Frankie the Flavor Player has no flavors picked out?”

”Nah man, last weekend I met an angel.”

”Here?”

”Fuck no, this place has anything but. It was at the book store believe it or not.”

”Since when can you read?”

”Fuck off Way.”

Frank shoved Mikey in good nature.

”No man, he was standing there reading Vonnegut of all things! I made a comment about the book being a little too big for his slender mind and he replied with, “My mind can handle things bigger than you could ever imagine.”

”No shit?”

”Yeah! I was in shock for a moment and then I laughed and offered to buy him coffee.”

”And that’s it? You meet a smart twink in a book store and swear off everyone for him?”

”Oh baby, he is the perfect package rolled into one. He could give any one of these bitches or twinks a run for their money.”

Frank drained the bottle and then headed backstage.

”Wait… you aren’t going to tell me his name?”

Frank smirked.

”Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.”

With that he left leaving a puzzled Mikey behind.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday Night***_

_*Knock knock knock*_

”Mikey get the door please?”

”Sure ma.”

Mikey walks out of the kitchen still crunching on his carrot and opens the front door.

”Frank? What are you doing here?”

”Hey Mikey.”

”Uh… come on in?”

”Thanks.”

Frank walks in and looks around the place. Donna comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

”Well hello, you must be Frank, I’m Donna.”

”Nice to meet you Donna.”

”Do you want a drink, he should be just a moment.”

”No thank you, we are going out to eat anyway.”

Mikey looked back and forth between his mother and his friend confused.

”Hey Frank.”

Michael, Mikey’s twin brother came down the stairs.

”Hey Michael, you look cute.”

Mikey was shocked. Frank was here for his brother!

Michael moved past Mikey and kissed their mother on the cheek.

”I’ll be home by ten.”

”Alright sweetie, have a good time.”

”Thank you mother. Bye James.”

Mikey cringed. He was the only one that called Mikey by his real name.

”James huh?”

”Sure, I’m Michael James and he is James Michael.”

”So you should be Mikey then.”

”Nah, I like being Michael.”

”Whatever you say Michael.”

Michael kissed Frank sweetly on the cheek.

”See ya Mikey.”

Before Mikey could say anything they were gone.

”He seems like a nice young man.”

”Uh… yeah.”

Mikey walked down to the basement where his oldest brother Gerard was.

”What do you want Mikey, come to steal more of my stuff?”

Mikey just flopped onto Gerard’s bed on his stomach and sighed.

”What’s wrong Mikey?”

Mikey looked up.

”Mikes just left the house on a date with Frank Iero.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

”As in Pencey Prep Frank Iero?”

”Yup.”

”Huh. Well I hope he treats him good cause I will knock his teeth in.”

”You are not bothered by this?”

”No, why should I be?”

”Cause Frank is a well-known player and Mikes is… Mikes.”

”Mikey, you underestimate our brother a lot. He can take care of himself.”

Mikey looked at the clock. It was six he had four hours left till he had an answer.


	2. False Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well, Frank wants to know if you want to go to a party this weekend with us.”
> 
> ”Wait…you’re going too?”
> 
> ”Yeah, he said it would be fun.”
> 
> ”But you don’t go to parties.”
> 
> ”I do, just not the kind you go to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my head space isn't the greatest right now, but it doesn't mean i am going to stop writing. ^-^
> 
> Also I am going to try and give tumblr another try so if you want to check it out, feel free to follow me at momiji-neyuki-ao3 . ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

”Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Me too.”

Mikey rolled his eyes as he watched his brother have a conversation with his boyfriend. He could not believe that it had been two years since Michael started going out with Frank. He was even more in disbelief that they were still together. That was almost as shocking as finding out that Gerard had a fling with Frank.

_”You are like eons older than him!”_

_”Fuck you Mikey, I was 19.”_

_”Yeah, but he was 16!”_

_”Yeah, and he was a good fuck, what can I say?”_

_”You can say you never found anyone better.”_

_Frank smirked as he walked into the living room._

_”You wish Iero.”_

_”You wound me GeeWay, I thought we had something together.”_

_He clutched his chest feigning heartache._

_”Yeah, we did and if I remember it correctly it was mind blowing sex all over this room.”_

_Mikey spit out his beer._

_”Mind blowing huh?”_

_”For the time yes, but then I went to college.”_

_”Ah yes…there is something about college boys.”_

_”You would know slut.”_

_Frank laughed as he took a beer from Gerard._

_”Guilty as charged.”_

_”What are we talking about?”_

_Michael came down at that point._

_”Did you know that Frank and Gee hooked up?”_

_”Sure.”_

_Frank offered Michael his beer and he took a small sip. Michael preferred not to drink, but he took sips now and then._

_”And you are okay with it?!”_

_”We were 14 at the time. It didn’t effect me.”_

_Mikey could not believe this conversation._

_”I need a real drink.”_

_Mikey left the three boys who chose to continue the discussion and headed out._

”James are you okay?”

”Huh?”

”I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.”

”Oh, sorry, just daydreaming I guess.”

”Well, Frank wants to know if you want to go to a party this weekend with us.”

”Wait…you’re going too?”

”Yeah, he said it would be fun.”

”But you don’t go to parties.”

”I do, just not the kind you go to.”

”Well what other kind of party is there?”

”Hey Mikes, mom wants you.”

”Thanks Gerard.”

Michael left the room and Gerard sat down in his place.

”You look lost in thought again Mikey.”

”Just still trying to wrap my head around what Frank sees in Michael.”

”You’re still on about that? It’s been two years!”

”I know, and I just don’t get it still!”

”Why can’t you just be happy for Michael?”

”I can, I just…I don’t know.”

Mikey got up and left the living room. He headed to the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday Night***_

”Here Mikey, take this to Michael.”

Mikey nodded and grabbed the bag. He went to his brother’s room and heard him groaning.

”Hey Mikes.”

”If I were a dramatic man, I would ask if this is what it feels like to die.”

Mikey chuckled and sat down on the bed. He pulled the prescription bottle out and shook it up.

”Sit up so you can take this shit.”

”Well, when you make it that inviting…”

Michael moved up a bit to sit against the head board. Mikey opened the bottle and poured the medicine on the spoon and fed it to his brother.

”Not the most pleasant tasting liquid in the world.”

”I bet there are worse though.”

”True. I don’t think I will be going to that party tomorrow night. I should call Frank, but I am afraid that I will throw up during the conversation.”

”Well he would know for sure that you would not be going then.”

Mikey chuckled.

”Don’t worry, I’ll call for you.”

”Thanks. I should sleep now.”

”Right.”

Mikey squeezed Michael’s thigh affectionately and then left the room grabbing Michael’s phone. He headed to his own room to make the call. He figured it would be easier cause Michael had fewer contacts in his. He closed the door and hopped on his bed. He found that Frank was on speed dial and just punched the button. He waited for it to ring and be answered.

**I want to fuck you like an animal.**

**I want to feel you from the inside.**

**I want to fuck you like an animal.**

**My whole existence is flawed.**

**You get me closer to God.**

Mikey was a little taken back by the song he heard. He knew that Frank had the phone that let you have your friends listen to music while they wait for you to pick up, but the song he heard was certainly not Nine Inch Nail’s Closer.

”Hello there my lovely.”

Mikey heard Frank answer and almost forgot how to speak.

”Hey.”

”To what do I owe this lovely surprise?”

Mikey guessed that Michael didn’t call very often. He quickly schools his thoughts.

”Hey, so about the party tomorrow.”

”You don’t want to go do you?”

”No, it’s not that, it’s just Mik…”

”It’s okay baby, it really is. Look, I know you don’t usually go out where your brother can see you with me. I get that. You’re scared of his opinion. How about we just go to the club tomorrow.”

”The club? Wait, I…”

In the middle of all this, Mikey forgets to tell Frank who he is. He is too fascinated by the conversation.

”Or perhaps a private party with just a few of our close friends?”

Before Mikey realizes it, he answers.

”Yeah, how about that instead.”

”Sounds perfect. Well then, shall I pick you up at eight?”

Now Mikey’s brain catches up.

”Well, I have to run an errand for mother so would you meet me instead?”

”Sure, I will bring everything with me. Can’t wait to see you my pet.”

”Uh, yeah, me too.”

”People around you huh? Well I will forgive you for not addressing me correctly this time.”

”Thank you?”

Mikey doesn’t mean to voice it as a question.

”Of course. Now tell me where to meet you.”

Mikey gives the address of a convenient store close by.

”See you at eight then.”

”Where something nice for me.”

”I will.”

The phone call ends. Mikey brings the phone down and stares at it.

”What *cough cough* did he say?”

Mikey jumped as his brother opened the door.

”Oh, he said it was fine, there will be other parties.”

”Good. I’m going to lay down and die again now.”

”Drama Queen.”

”Nah, I was doing an impression of you when you are sick.”

Mikey throws a pillow at Michael and then laughs till Michael starts to cough again. Mikey helps him back to his room forgetting all about the strange conversation and that now he has a date with his brother’s boyfriend tomorrow night.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong with his pet and Frank knew it. Michael could usually handle twice as much as Frank was dishing out. The boy was trembling and sweating more than usual. He had not used the safe word though so Frank just kept going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I fear this chapter is short, but i think that it gets to the point of what the moment is about. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

“Wow Michael, you look different.”

Mikey silently cursed himself as he realized he was wearing something of his own. He quickly adjusted his old glasses, which he was not used to wearing, on his face.

”Oh, I borrowed something from Mi…brother. I wanted to look special for you.”

Frank smiled and stepped up crowding Mikey in.

”Well you certainly do please me right now.”

Frank kissed him and this was something Mikey could handle. He had shared drunken kisses with Frank long ago. His lips and tongue were familiar, but then Frank pulled back.

”Eager are we tonight Kitten?”

Mikey was slightly upset. He forgot how much he missed that taste and wanted to chase it more.

”So we should get going then. I have your clothing in the trunk. You can change when we get there.”

Mikey just nodded dumbly. Clothing? Was the new party a costume party? Mikey decided not to ask questions and just got into the car. Frank turned on the radio and Nine Inch Nails filled the small space.

”Ready baby?”

Mikey decided to just smile shyly and nod since he didn’t know how Michael would answer. This seemed to satisfy Frank as he just reached over and placed a hand on Mikey’s thigh squeezing it affectionately and started the car.

* * *

”Gerard, have you seen James?”

Gerard looked up and saw Michael. He still looked a little out of it, but his color was back.

”Hey, you feeling better?”

”A little. I was wondering if James still went to the party?”

”I know he went out, but he didn’t look like he was dressed for a party.”

”Huh, okay.”

Michael went back to his room. He grabbed his phone and dialed Frank. It rang several times, but no one picked up. That was unusual since Frank only turned his phone off when Michael was with him. Not many people knew this, but Frank had two phones, one for his normal lifestyle and one for his…alternative lifestyle. Michael thought about calling the other phone, but then a wave of vertigo hit him and he decided that laying back down was probably a better idea. He could always call later.

*

*

*

Mikey was finding it hard to breathe right now. This was nothing like the kind of party that he thought they were going to.

”Good evening Master and how is your pet tonight?”

”A little quiet, I fear he had a bit of a scare earlier.”

”That is a shame, I do like when he is more vocal.”

The stranger caressed Mikey’s cheek and he had to fight not to flinch.

”Well I am going to take him in the back to change.”

”Very good. I will be in the red room if you need me.”

”Thank you Master Grayson.”

Frank and Mikey moved through the room and Mikey had to look at the ground to avoid making surprised noises or looks. All around him were couples and groups of people that were in various stages of BDSM. There were torture devices everywhere with people strapped to them. They were wailing and moaning along with the sound of things hitting flesh. None of them sounded like they were not enjoying it. A blush creeped up Mikey’s chest and stained his face. They got to the back of the house where there were several people lounging, drinking and eating. There was a large sectional sofa where people were curled up with each other and being petted. Mikey wondered if they were pretending to be cats or dogs, but out of the corner of his eye he didn’t see tails or ears. Tails…that made Mikey shiver. He could not help it. He knew where the tails went and Mikey was a full Top. Nothing ever went near his ass.

”Master Iero, we didn’t think we would see you tonight.”

Frank leaned over and kissed the woman who rose from the sofa to meet them. The boy on her lap remained. He had a glazed look in his eyes and was breathing slowly. A sheen of sweat covered his skin.

”I see you have already had a scene with Kaleb.”

”I did and he was beautiful.”

Frank leaned down to speak to Kaleb. Mikey watched how tender he was with the strange boy and he felt a twang of jealously run through him, which was ridiculous. However the women caught it.

”Why my dear, did you want to play with Kaleb as well? We can arrange that.”

Mikey didn’t know what that meant, but he was not sure if he liked it or not. Frank stood up and looked at Mikey strangely and he hoped that he was not exhibiting a behavior that would give him away. Again, he decided to just smile shyly and that seemed to work.

”Perhaps another time. Tonight I just want to be with my pet.”

A few more pleasantries were exchanged and then they moved on to the back of the room. They went through a door where there were different people in different stages of undress. Frank handed Mikey the bag.

”I will be right outside.”

Mikey nodded and then the door closed.

* * *

Frank couldn’t figure it out, but there was something up with Michael today. Maybe he was not feeling well, but forced himself to go out anyway. Frank pulled out his phone and called Gerard.

* * *

Mikey looked in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Still he took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

”Well you took a while kitten didn’t you? Come on, I have a room for us.”

Frank roughly dragged Mikey to a room in the back. He pushed him in. Mikey couldn’t figure out when he had changed.

”So Kitten, do you remember what I told you last time we were together?”

”Um…that you love me?”

”I do love you, but I also told you that I would punish you for your behavior.”

”Oh, right, sorry Sir.”

”Over to the bench.”

Mikey saw the bench that Frank pointed to. It was black with cushions where his knees and chest go. There were straps that would hold him down and his legs would be spread.

”Now on your knees, you know the drill.”

Mikey propped himself up on the bench and worked as hard as he could to control his trembling as he felt himself being strapped in.

”Now, how many do you think you deserve Kitten?”

Mikey watched as Frank took off his shirt. He laid it on the chair and grabbed a flogger off the wall. He shook it out and Mikey hated the noise it made.

”I asked you a question Kitten.”

Now Mikey did shiver as something round and metal was run down his back to the top of his ass.

”Ten…Sir?”

”Hmmm, well normally that would not be enough, but this is the heavy duty one so I will accept it.

Frank ran the flogger down Mikey’s back.

”Count off.”

The flogger left Mikey’s back and came down on his ass.

”Ah! One!”

”Kitten…you forgot to thank me. That will cost you another five.”

Frank hit him again and Mikey cried out.

”Two, thank you Sir!”

”Oh no Kitten, you know the rules. We start back at one again.”

Mikey couldn’t believe it. He just earned himself another five! The flogger came down and Mikey started again.

*whack*

”One, thank you Sir.”

*whack*

”Two thank you Sir.”

* * *

”Gee, you missed a phone call.””

Michael went into Gerard’s room, but he was not there. He figured he was in the shower. Michael picked up the phone and saw that Frank called. He wondered why Frank called Gerard and not him. He went to find his phone.

* * *

”Ele-e-e-evennnnn…”

Something was wrong with his pet and Frank knew it. Michael could usually handle twice as much as Frank was dishing out. The boy was trembling and sweating more than usual. He had not used the safe word though so Frank just kept going.

* * *

Michael hung up. Frank was not picking up, which meant that he was not near his phone or had it on vibrate. Michael decided to call a mutual friend of theirs who knew about Frank’s other phone.

”Hello?”

”Good evening Master Grayson.”

* * *

”S-s-s-se-e-e-ve-e-ent-t-t…”

”Michael?”

Frank looked in his pet’s eyes. He was down, way down to the point of no verbal communication and drool.

”D-D-D-D-D….”

Frank undid the straps and Michael nearly fell off. He caught him and carried him to the bed.

”Baby, why didn’t you use the safe word?”

”He doesn’t know it.”

Frank looked up and saw Master Grayson.

”What do you mean he doesn’t know it?”

Master Grayson stepped aside and Frank’s eyes went wide.

”Michael?!”

Frank looked away from the true Michael and looked down at the imposter.

”Mikey.”

”Shall I take care of him for you Master Iero?”

”No…I’ll deal with him myself.”


	4. Falling Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Michael, I would have never hurt him.”
> 
> ”I know…I guess I was a little bit surprised that you would go that far…”
> 
> ”And perhaps a little bit jealous?”
> 
> Michael blushed and tried to turn away, but Frank forced his face back.
> 
> ”Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. I am still recovering from the wicked sunburn that i got at Warp on Thursday. it makes it hard to type and think. I can edit though cause it does not take as much movement. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Oh, my head. Did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?”

Mikey woke up and opened his eyes. It was dark in the room. He figured it was late at night. He needed to piss and some aspirin. He tried to get out of bed, but found he couldn’t. He moved his arms and heard metal. He pulled and heard scrapping. He was handcuffed. He tried to remember who he went home with last night, but nothing was coming to him.

”Hey! Anyone there?”

Mikey shouted into the darkness. Suddenly a small light came on and he saw Frank sitting at the far end.

”Oh Frankie, thank God. Can you get me out of this?”

”Now why would I do that Michael?”

Everything came rushing back to Mikey now. He was supposed to be his quiet brother and right now he was anything but. He quickly schooled his thoughts.

”Sorry Sir, I guess I was more out of it than I thought and forgot my place.”

Mikey watched Frank’s face change and he took it as a good sign.

”Well, you were pretty gone before, so I can understand that.”

”Thank you Sir.”

Frank stood up and walked over. He sat on the bed and rubbed Mikey’s thigh. Mikey shivered and then realized he was naked.

”You have goose bumps baby.”

”A little cold Sir.”

”Well, why don’t I warm you up then.”

Mikey thought Frank was going to grab a blanket, but instead he felt himself being flipped over. He was shocked that his wrists were not twisted off, but in the low light he saw that they were made for this kind of movement. Then he was pushed onto his knees.

”Fr…Sir?”

”Shhhh, relax, I have you.”

Then Mikey felt his ass cheeks being separated and Frank’s finger, cold with lube, pushed against his opening. Now Mikey was nervous. He was a Top and nothing but. He had never even had a finger up his ass. Frank started to push his finger inside and without thinking, Mikey clenched immediately.

”What’s wrong baby?”

”Guess, I’m still feeling disorientated.”

”Well relax. This isn’t something we haven’t done 100 times, so you know what’s coming right?”

Mikey let out a breath and tried to so hard.

”Perhaps we should just go for it. You like the pain after all slut.”

Now Mikey really freaked out. Was his brother an actual masochist? They do say it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for. He felt his ass being spread and Frank moved up behind him. He felt his cock against his opening.

”Ready baby?”

Mikey tried to find his voice. He was internally freaking out, but it was leaking out of his body too. He started to sweat and shake violently. The cuffs rattling against the metal bar. The world started spinning.

”Mikey, Mikey, breathe!”

He heard his name and a familiar voice and then nothing.

*

*

*

“You went too far Frank.”

“He just passed out from the shock, the doctor assured us he is fine.”

”Still…”

”Michael, I would have never hurt him.”

”I know…I guess I was a little bit surprised that you would go that far…”

”And perhaps a little bit jealous?”

Michael blushed and tried to turn away, but Frank forced his face back.

”Tell me.”

”James is so much more amazing than I am. He is out going and friendly and has been with so many people…you included, that I did not understand what you saw in me.”

Michael looked over at his brother.

”I guess that is something we both had in common.”

”So Mikey pretended to be you to find out what I saw in you?”

”Most likely.”

”You and your brother are more alike than you think.”

”I don’t understand how?”

”Your curiosity as well as your need for perfection. When you are there for me to control, you are the perfect pet. You never question what I am doing to you because you believe that I will never push you too far. It is the level of trust you have for me a well as respect. That is what I find so attractive about you. I know that about you the first time I met you. I also knew you had a good heart. I saw it in the way you would be concerned for other pets in the aftercare room as well as the way you cared for Mikey when he passed out both times.”

Michael looked up at Frank. His boyfriend. His Master.

”I love you.”

”And I you my pet. Now we have to help Mikey to understand this.”

Frank held Michael tightly as they both waited for Mikey to wake up.


	5. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”James, the real world is different from the BDSM world. In the real world when you give up control you are considered weak and a victim, but in our world, you are not a victim and even though you call yourself submissive, you are the master of yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Kind of excited right now cause I figured out where I want the end of this story to go! I was struggling for a direction for a while, but i think I have it now! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Welcome back to the land of the living.”

”Ugh, Gee? Where am I?”

”Home. Man you have been out for hours, what the fuck did you take?”

”Nothing, I just…”

Then Mikey’s memories came flooding back. He sat up quickly regretting it immediately as his head was pounding.

”Here.”

Mikey felt someone push a tablet in his hand. He popped it in his mouth and drank the bottle of water shoved in his other hand.

”Fuck, thank you…Michael?”

”You’re welcome James.”

Mikey looked around and groped for his glasses. He slipped them on and saw Gerard, Michael, and Frank.

”I uh…I can explain?”

”We’re all ears Mikey.”

Frank looked imposing next to Gerard who was leaning on his shoulder. Michael was on his knees at Frank’s feet.

”I…well I wanted…I mean that is…”

”You were trying to figure out what Frankie saw in Mikes right?”

Mikey looked at his older brother and hanging his head nodded.

”That’s okay, I was trying to figure out the same thing and thanks to you I finally did.”

Mikey looked up and over at his brother. He was looking up at Frank with complete adoration. He wondered if someone would ever look at him like that.

”Oh, good you are up.”

Mikey looked up and saw someone he vaguely recognized from the clubs.

”Mikey, you remember Ray Toro?”

Mikey took a moment to try and set his brain right.

”You play guitar right?”

Ray laughed.

”Well sort of, I mean I do play guitar, but I don’t have a band right now. I’m a guitar tech.”

”Oh, hey, that’s pretty cool.”

”Yeah, it pays the bills.”

”Well that is the most important I guess.”

Mikey looked at Ray. He was tall with sweet hair and kind of a higher pitched voice. His laugh was infectious too.

”Ahem.”

”Huh?”

Mikey looked over and saw that everyone was looking at him including Ray.

”What?”

”Ray asked you a question.”

”Oh, sorry, daydreaming I guess. What was the question?”

”I asked if you enjoyed the party?”

”Oh, were you there?”

Now Frank laughed.

”What’s so funny?”

”It was Ray’s party.”

”Oh, but the guy at the door.”

”He’s kind of my PR guy. When I don’t want to play, I have him be the host of the party.”

”Oh, I guess that’s cool, but it was your party, why didn’t you want to…you know.”

Mikey was still embarrassed as to what happened.

”Well Mikey, actually Ray used to come and play with Michael and I.”

”Wait…you guys are together…you shared Mikes?”

Michael sighed.

”You still don’t get it do you?”

”Get what?”

”It’s not about sex. It never was. It’s about being controlled. Letting someone take it that you trust.”

”So wait…you don’t have sex with Frank?”

”Oh hell yeah he does and he is quite good a riding reverse.”

”Eeeww, I don’t want to hear that about my brother!”

”Why not, so was Gee. Weren’t you Gee?”

”I liked the noises you made.”

”I am not hearing this! I do NOT want to know about either of my brother’s relationship with you Frank!”

”He’s pretty reserved huh?”

”What? No way Ray, Mikey is a scene slut!”

”Frankie!”

”What? I could have hit you anytime, but I was with your brother…well older brother at the time.”

Mikey cringed and covered up his head.

”Hey, wanna catch a smoke with me?”

Ray lifted the blanket softly.

”Yes please.”

Mikey quickly got up and left the room with Ray. They stepped outside. Mikey went to pull out his cigarettes, but instead he was handed a lit one by Ray.

”Thanks.”

They smoked quietly for a few minutes.

”So you never answered my question.”

”Which one?”

”How did you enjoy the party?”

”Oh, it was nice, I mean good, I mean fun, I mean…”

Mikey was stumbling over his words.

”I saw you when you were under.”

”Under what?”

Ray chuckled.

”Under, in subspace.”

”What?”

”When Frankie was flogging you and you kind of drifted off. That’s called subspace.”

”Oh, yeah, well I think I was just trying to avoid the pain you know?”

”Nah, I think you liked it. You didn’t like what almost came next, but you liked the pain.”

”Well maybe a little.”

Mikey suddenly found himself pushed against the post on the porch.

”Don’t lie to me James, you know you liked it.”

Ray was in his face and the look in his eyes made Mikey feel like he did when Frank looked at him when he thought he was his brother.

”Yeah, I did.”

”Yes you did, cause you like being controlled. You like someone telling you what you can and can’t do.”

”I…”

Mikey tried to drop his face, but Ray wouldn’t let him.

”You know, the greatest show of strength is when you choose to give up control. When you let someone else take over, you are showing them how strong you are.”

”That doesn’t make sense.”

”James, the real world is different from the BDSM world. In the real world when you give up control you are considered weak and a victim, but in our world, you are not a victim and even though you call yourself submissive, you are the master of yourself.”

”That’s pretty deep.”

”It is and I can show you more if you like.”

”Yeah, please, I’d like that.”

”Come on, let’s take a ride. I’ll text Frank and let him know.”

”Alright.”

Ray stepped away to pull out his phone. He was out of Mikey’s personal space and weirdly Mikey felt at a loss from it. It was different that when he was with other dominating guys. Most had to be put back in their place and realize that Mikey was the Top. He panicked for a moment. Did that make Ray think that he was going to top him?

”Alright, lets go.”

”Listen…uh…just so you know…I don’t…I mean I’m a…”

This was stupid. Mikey couldn’t get the words out.

”I’m not taking you some place so I can fuck you if that is what you are worried about.”

”What? No, I didn’t…”

”Yeah you did, but it’s okay. Lots of people think it is about sex and it is not as I told you.”

Mikey visibly relaxed. He followed Ray to his car and got into the passenger seat.

”Ready?”

”Yeah, I think I am.”

Those words held so much weight right now, but Mikey was truly ready to find out what they really meant.


End file.
